poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini
Tino Tonitini is and one of the main characters of The Weekenders. He is also Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend and Squire Flicker's best friend. Unlike his friendly counterparts, Tino automatically assumes the role as the narrator in most episodes, although he sometimes is assisted by his friends, and often ends each show with his catch phrase "Later days". After the his adventure with Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia give him magic so he has the power to have visions of the past and future. He is voiced by Jason Marsden. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Tino is 12 years of age of average height and build for his age, slender, with short blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Personality Tino is very sarcastic, slightly paranoid on a variety of subjects, witty, and sometimes immature. He gets through his days and situations by cutting smart, sarcastic and witty remarks whenever annoyed, insulted, or offended. When threatened, he can appear to be a bit of a coward, but despite his neurotic and flighty personality, he has proven on many occasions to be resourceful, and brave. Tino is generally the most tolerant, patient and accepting of his friends, although he does have a slight peeve for the stereotypical nerd. On the whole, he is well-rounded, open-minded and more than willing to accompany or help is friends through their many hardships and adventures. Relationships Sunset Shimmer When he first met Sunset Shimmer, he didn't like her (not one bit). She wanted him to join her for the invasion to Canterlot. But after she reformed, Tino begins to trust her, and she became his girlfriend. And they go on dates together. Winnie the Pooh Brian Griffin Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Sonic the Hedgehog Thomas the Tank Engine Squire Flicker Gmerl Ash Ketchum Max Taylor Rex Ancient Zoe Drake Laura Sci-Twi Fluttershy Littlefoot Ayano Kannagi Sakura Avalon Rivalry Gmerl Gmerl really was a little jealous that Tino Tonitini was alongside Sunset Shimmer (when ever he's around), he wanted to hangout with Sunset Shimmer first, then he started his first rivalry with Tino. Trivia *Tino Tonitini will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Goes Hang Out with The Weekenders. *Tino Tonitini will make his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Wonder Park. *Tino and his own adventure series starring with Tino's Adventures of Recess: School's Out. *Tino and Velma both have their fear of clowns. *In Starlight Glimmer's Return, he is revealed that he was born human/alicorn hybrid called a Humicorn. *But in Mustang Fan's series, Tino is also Lor's boyfriend * Gallery Tumblr_mk71y90VjY1ry8i97o8_400.jpg Tino Tonitini (half-pony form).png|Half-pony form Tino Tino Tonitini (half-pony form) (rainbow power).png|Tino in his half pony form rainbow power Tino1.png|Tino eating a hotdog Tino.png|dancing Tino tino tonitini and sunset shimmer.jpg|Tino Tonitini + Sunset Shimmer Tino's Rival.png|Tino against Gmerl Tino with his weapons.png Tino's keyblade.png|Tino's keyblade Midnight Tonitini.jpg|Possessed by Midnight Sparkle as Midnight Tonitini Tino_in_Winter.png|Winter VGM's Tino Tonitini Poster.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:G-merl's Rival's Category:Boyfriends Category:Disney heroes Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Half Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden Category:Knights of the Weekenders Table Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Narrators Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:The Weekenders characters Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Team founders Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Frogadier55) Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)